


Little Sister’s Visit

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [7]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cordelia makes her feelings known
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 9





	Little Sister’s Visit

Baileywick wondered if he could find a way to convince the king to enroll James in less activities. He especially wanted to talk about the ones that gave out trophies in the end. He didn’t think anyone else in the world had as many trophies as the prince and each one took a lot of time and care to properly polish them. 

The royal steward sighed, shaking his head as he picked up the eighth trophy of the day that needed to be cleaned. “Perhaps some of these could be put in storage instead of on display…” he murmured to himself.

“So  _ you’re  _ the one Ceddy won’t stop talking about!”

He turned around and found himself being watched by a woman in brightly colored robes, her brown hair loose around her face. “Ah Cordelia the Conjuror! To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, setting his work down to give her his full attention. “I believe Cedric is out with the children but I am sure he will be back soon to…”

“I came to see you actually,” Cordelia said, stepping closer.

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh?”

“Yes, I wanted to see the man my brother had fallen in love with and spoke of so much with mummy,” Cordelia said with a nod.

Baileywick blushed a little at that. He hadn’t thought that Cedric would be the kind of person to talk about his relationships, especially not enough that it would make someone curious. “I see…”

Cordelia smiled, crossing her arms as she looked Baileywick up and down. “You’re rather old,” she said.

“I am not  _ that  _ old,” Baileywick sniffed. “I am perfectly healthy and fit to continue working for the royal family.”

“Over twenty years older than Ceddy?”

“He doesn’t seem to mind. We are both grown adults.”

Cordelia laughed, waving away the annoyed expression on the steward’s face. “Don’t get so upset. I didn’t mean anything by it.” She smiled at him, tilting her head to one side. “He’s never been with anyone else. Mummy and I thought he was adverse to sex and romance for the longest time. Imagine our surprise when he told mummy about his darling boyfriend that owned his heart and soul.”

His cheeks burned a soft red at her words. “Cedric said that?”

“And more! Mummy said she’s never seen him so utterly in love with anyone before,” Cordelia said. “That’s why I’m here. I just had to see who Ceddy was talking about. Imagine my surprise when I realized it was you, Baileywick. I thought you two bickered.”

“Times change and so do people.”

“And it seems that my brother doesn’t love in bits and pieces either. He loves you completely and wholly with his everything. He told mummy so.”

Cedric was never so open with his words like that with Baileywick. The idea made his blush grow and darken. He could just imagine the royal sorcerer bragging about the man he loved. “I see…”

“I wanted you to know that. Ceddy really has given you his everything. Which means...if you were to break his heart…” Baileywick watched as Cordelia’s grip on her wand tightened ever so slightly. “I would have to do something about that because it would destroy him. Believe me, I would be doing you a favor by getting to you before mummy did.”

“I have no plans to hurt Cedric,” Baileywick said. “As you said, I am old. I do not wish to be involved in frivolous things that mean nothing. I care deeply for Cedric and I now know just how deeply he cares about me.”

The sorceress smiled, happily patting him on the arm. “I am glad of that. You make him happier than I’ve ever seen him before and I thank you for that, Baileywick.” She turned and walked away then, her image shimmering briefly before she was gone from sight.

Baileywick coughed softly, adjusting his coat just so and brushing away imagined dirt from his sleeves. Knowing that Cedric loved him that much made him feel so much lighter and he found himself going back to trophy polishing with a little more energy behind it.


End file.
